My Sister's Keeper
by ivy-snakebite
Summary: It's getting close to the anniversary of my mothers death, and both me and my big sister Zosia are feeling emotional.


The clouds were rolling in, and it was unusually dark for the time of day. I felt like there was going to be a storm. I was wrapped up safe and warm in my big sisters coat which I'd pinched from her, seeing as she never wore it anymore anyway. School has been a tough week, but it was Friday at last!

I was staring into space, lost in my own thoughts, when I was pulled back into reality by the bus pulling up at school. It was finally time to make my weekly treck home to Daddy's for the weekend, this week had gone so slowly.

I go to a boarding school for girls, it's out in the middle of nowhere, and I hate it. I don't feel like I fit in at all, and some of the girls are so mean. They're all from very well off backgrounds, I am too (my daddy is a world leading surgeon in neuroscience) but I still don't feel like I fit in with the rest of them.

Zosia says Daddy sent me there to give me the best chance in life with a good education, but I feel he wants me out the way so he doesn't have to look after me as well as for the education.

I come home on the weekends and holidays, and I've got one week left of this half term, before a week off...but it also means its nearly the anniversary of my mum passing away.

Sometimes I get to stay with my sister, Zosia, on the weekend, but thats only as a special treat, because she's always very busy with work, but she does try and make some time to see me each weekend I am home.

My bus route on the way home from school stops right out side the hospital where my sister works, sometimes I get off and see her and go home with her or daddy, and sometimes I just go straight home, it just depends how I'm feeling…and how much I want my bed!

It was a cold Friday afternoon this day, but it wasn't any different to any other. It had been a tough week, and some of the girls had been saying some very cruel things to me. I was feeling sad and sorry for myself, and decided I wanted a hug from my big sister.

I climbed on the bus, and sat in my usual seat in the back corner with my weekend bag at my feet and put my headphones in, ready for the 2 and a half hour drive back home.

I watched the winding country roads become towns, motorways then city, all the time getting closer to home. I like this drive, because it gives me a chance to do my homework, and get my thoughts together.

Some of the girls on the bus really annoy me, but luckily most of them get off before my stop.

It started to rain while I was on the bus, and it gradually getting worse and worse the closer I got to home.

After what felt like an age, it was my stop, after a particularly noisy bus journey. I stepped off the bus and looked at the hospital. I felt emotional for some reason, maybe it was just the week catching up with me.

I made my way across the carpark rather hastily to avoid getting too wet (although I was unsuccessful) and weaved my way through the corridors towards Darwin, my bag seemed to get heavier with every step I took. I had brought a couple of sets of clothes, my favourite pj's, teddy and blanket and my laptop back from school with me, all the rest of my things come home in the holidays.

Jac was sat at the desk in the middle of the ward as I walked out the lift and up the corridor. I was happy to see her, she used to scare me, but when she got with daddy I got to know her more, and she's pretty cool…especially when she takes me out for the day on her motorbike. She still does that even though she split up. Plus she's been really nice to Zosia and looking after her recently.

"Hey you!" She smiled to me as I got to the desk. I sighed.

"You didn't escape this wonderful weather then…" She said.

I shook my head and raised my eyebrows in response.

"You look like you've had a good week…" She trailed off sarcastically. My mood was apparently written all over my face. I wasn't impressed with the fact I looked like a drowned rat either.

I sighed again, I wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Where's Zosia?" I asked.

"She is in surgery with Mo at the moment, but she should be out in just under an hour if everything goes to plan." Jac replied.

I sighed for about the 3rd time in the last minute.

"Do you want me to get your dad?" She asked.

I shook my head quite aggressively. I didn't like getting dad involved in anything unless I absolutely had to.

"Didn't think you would, but just thought I would check." She smiled, trying to lighten my mood.

"…I want my sister…" I mumbled.

"Will a hug do from me for now to cheer you up until she gets out of surgery?" Jac suggested.

I nodded and sat on the desk, lent against Jac's chest and let her wrap her arms around me and squeeze me tightly. Her long hair was tickling the side of my face.

Once I was released from the embrace, I slid off the desk, lent against the inside it and allowed myself to slide to the floor.

I leant my head on the edge of Jac's knee and closed my eyes. She gently traced the edge of my face, and allowed me to zone out into my own little world for a few minutes.

"You know you can't stay sat in the middle of my ward." Jac said, after a few minutes.

I grumbled and scowled back at her.

"How about my office?" Jac asked, she was trying to be as accommodating as possible, even though I wasn't really supposed to be there at all.

I didn't reply and she raised her eyebrows at me, I wished I could stay here in my bubble until my sister came back.

I nodded at her raised eyebrows.

"You can go on the comfy sofa in my office, or the staffroom if you would prefer? There won't be people coming and going from my office, it'll be quiet if that's what you want?" She said.

"Can I go in your office please?" I asked.

"There's food and a TV in the staffroom?" She checked, normally I wouldn't have turned that offer down, but I didn't feel like socialising today.

"There's better wifi in your office." I replied flatly. She smiled at me and accepted my point.

"We'll go to the staff loo's and you can put your PJ's or comfy clothes on, then I'll leave you in my office. I am sure Mo won't mind you munching on some of her chocolate stash." Jac said.

She picked my bag up, and held out her hand to me to help me up off the floor. I went and got changed and settled myself with my blanket and laptop on the sofa, with my back to the door.

"I'll send Zosia in when she's out of surgery, rest up lil' un" Jac said as she closed the door to her office.

I could faintly hear the noises of the ward, I put something on on Netfix and curled up in my blanket…

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Zosia was sat on the sofa next to me, gently playing with the ends of my long hair.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head" Zosia whispered as I sat up slowly and stretched.

I crawled closer to her and wrapped my arms around her, I couldn't take it any longer. Tears started falling down my cheeks, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I needed a cuddle. Zosia might have her flaws, but I loved her and I wouldn't want her any other way.

"Princess?" Zosia whispered.

I was too upset, and couldn't quite get my words out.

"Princess? What's wrong?" Zosia fussed. She was good at fussing. She kissed my forehead and pulled me into her chest, giving me a massive cuddle. She sat and held onto me while I sobbed, making me feel safe.

"I-I..." I sobbed, I couldn't get myself to finish the end of my sentence.

"Ssssh, calm down before you try and speak" She whispered to me. She pulled me over her lap, so my bum was one side and my legs were over her lap. I curled into her with my head in her neck and started playing with the tips of her hair.

"Whats wrong? I know something is up because this isn't like you..." Zosia told me, I couldn't avoid it any longer and we both knew it.

I took a few deep breaths and shut my eyes.

"I wish Mama was still here" I whispered.

"Would you like to come and stay at mine tonight?" Zosia asked, squeezing me for a few seconds.

I nodded.


End file.
